russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Nadine Lustre
Nadine Lustre now named for her role as Sandy Salvador (born on October 31, 1993 in Quezon City), is a Filipina teen actress, dancer, singer, TV host, VJ, recording artist and model. It was RPN 9’s kid variety show, Storyland, Soon after, Nadine emerged as a main cast of TV5’s youth-oriented show Bagets. Then, projects kept flowing in she appeared for a minor role in Vice Ganda’s movie Petrang Kabayo. And her biggest break so far is TV5’s teleserye P.S. I Love You and now as the new VJ for the music channel Myx. Lustre is now dubbed as The Asia's Teen Superstar Princess. Lustre is starred her role as Sandy Salvador (some of Salvador sisters are Maja Salvador and Janella Salvador) in the newest hit Philippine teen drama anthology series Sandy's Boyfriend on IBC. Career Nadine is one of the members of Pop Girls. nadine also known as nadz is talented and at year 2011, she started her own career and made her acting debut on Bagets: Just Got Lucky as Georgina Evangelista,also guested in some episodes of Maynila and performed on Hey it's Saberdey! and Sunday Funday, which is entering the entertainment industry. But nadine at 2011, her co-artist confirmed that they will leave their group Pop Girls. After being part of the youth-oriented T.V series Bagets: Just Got Lucky of Viva Television and TV5, Nadine were temporarily replaced by Viva’s new talents Carlyn Ocampo and Aubrey Caraan. But the Viva Management haven’t announced that the said girls were going to be the official members of Pop Girls after Nadine confirmed the said issue. Meanwhile, Nadine and her focus on their show business which Viva’s decision. Nadine can also be dubbed as the young lady in Viva's prided girl group, Pop Girls as she has been in the show business at a very young age. You can almost refer to her as a veteran in joining extracurricular activities in school exhibiting her wondrous singing talent to the amazement of everyone. We've also seen her lovely face at different commercials and she was once a kiddie diva at RPN-9's Storyland. Now that she has her own girl group--you can always on her belting her genius voice and striking dance moves. On October 2011, Lustre is now released her debut self-titled album called Total Princess under Vicor Music. The album has 16 tracks with the carrier single Alam Mo Ba. According to Vicor Music president and CEO Steven L. Tan, Nadine's debut album has sole more than 20,000 copies. On November of the same year, Lustre was given a Gold Record Award for the sales of her debut album and later on sold more than 50,000+ copies and reached double platinum. On summer of April 2012, she released her another second album called Only Girl. In April 2012, Lustre is now signing a contract with the network ABS-CBN to do a new VJ for the cable music channel MYX with her new show of MYX Daily Top 10 (Thursdays), MYX Take 5, Pop MYX, Pinoy MYX, MY Myx, MYX First, MYX Backtrax and M.I.T. 20. At the same time, Nadine become a mainstay host in the noontime variety show It's Showtime! with the main hosts are Vhong Navarro, Anne Curtis, Billy Crawford, Karylle, Kim Atienza, Jugs Jugueta, Teddy Corpuz, Jhung Hilario, Ryan Bang, Coleen Garcia and Vice Ganda. Lustre will also played Andrea in the youth-oriented comedy series Luv U. She has becoming a first major concert held at the Smart Araneta Coliseum entitled I Love You Nadine: The Concert last April 6, 2013. As of summer in May 2013, Lustre is now a popular for played her role as Sandy Salvador plays host and VJ with AJ Muhlach for her love-team from the teen drama anthology series on Philippine TV called Sandy's Boyfriend which premiered on May 5 and aired every Sunday afternoon on IBC and produced by Viva Television. As of June 15, 2013, she became a mainstay host and performer on the Sunday musical variety show It's Partytime. Personal life You can rarely see someone who’s good in dancing, singing, acting and hosting. Well, Nadine Alexis Lustre has them all! Add up to that, she has that pretty Filipina face and morena skin. No wonder why, at such a very young age, Nadine has already appeared in the different commercials and TV shows. As she celebrates her birthday this October 31, Nadine shares the story of how she really started out in the showbiz world. Nadine enrolled in different workshops to further enhance her God-given talents. Discovering her talents When she was younger, Nadine would always perform during family reunions and gatherings. whenever plays a music in the house, with the occasions, suddenly she's dance." She was oozing with confidence, which caught the attention of her parents. Discography Filmography 'Television' 'Movies' 'Endorsements' References External links *Nadine Lustre on Facebook *Nadine Lustre on Twitter * Nadine Lustre at the Internet Movie Database Category:1993 births Category:Living people Category:Filipino actresses Category:Filipino female singers Category:Filipino television personalities Category:People from Quezon City Category:Filipino actor stubs Category:Filipino pop singers Category:Filipino actors Category:Filipino child actors Category:Filipino female models Category:Filipino film actors Category:Filipino dance musicians Category:People from Manila Category:Kapinoy Talent Center